Planet of the Monkey Angels
by Moka Raiden
Summary: Dark 1 worm infects the planet and everyone turns into monkeys.one girl is not fully infected but soon will be and the monkey team will help the planet by trying to defeat the dark 1 worm but also the girl have the power of the angel
1. Beginning of the infections by Dark One

My other story that it's similar to planets of the apes but this one is the monkey style. Don't flame or else.

Planet of the Monkeys

Plot: monkey Team was after the Dark One Worm, but it destroyed the planet that have humans (like Earth) and changed everyone into monkeys, but a one child, a girl was also affected but not fully infected as the boy was fully infected. Will the Hyperforce save this planet from the Dark One Worm's affections? Also will the girl find out that she have the power primate same as Antauri and Chiro? xD

Chapter 1: Beginning of the infections by Dark One Worm

I was walking along with my brother Phil; we were talking about the Super Robot Monkey Team Hyper Force Go that was on TV that we watched in the morning. Later on something huge appeared in the sky as I looked up and gasped. "No...It can't be…" I started to say. "If so then awesome…" I looked at my brother who is scared as I am. "Bro you better run home fast as you can and don't look back!" I shouted as my brother Phil ran back home. I looked at the giant thing as a friend of my father's named Mr Johnson came up to me.

"Hey Debbie" Mr Johnson said. "What is this thing?" I shook my head. "I don't know but it looked similar…" That then the giant thing zapped Mr Johnson into nothing…well it looked like he went into nothing as I ran back home, I closed the door and went up to my brother. We were together alone in the house since our parents died from car crash and we were only one is alone. We went down to the basement to hide.

Meanwhile…

The hyperforce was in the Super Robot as Sprx, Otto and Chiro were playing video games, Antauri meditating, Nova training and Gibson working on his experiments. They are looking for the Dark One Worm and they plan it to destroy it. Then they got a distress call from the Planet that looked like Earth but it's not Earth, they went towards the Planet.

Meanwhile…

We both heard foot steps as a giant monkey thing spotted up and took my brother Phil away as other one appeared to take me away. I was screaming as my hand started to glow and it hit the giant monkey that grabbed me and I was dropped hard, I looked at the monkey who have my brother and I cried a little as I wanted to get my brother back and leave this place that looked like hell.

I ran off but I somehow couldn't breathe…something was wrong very wrong…I collapsed and everything was darkness…

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Me: Lol my next new story…and I got it from planets of the ape the movie

Phil: lol…I'm watching that…R&R


	2. Having a new weird genes and a tail!

My other story that it's similar to planets of the apes but this one is the monkey style. Don't flame or else.

Planet of the Monkeys

Chapter 2: Having a new weird genes and a tail?!

I heared voices they were low but it's like they don't want me to wake up and maybe I needed rest…I could hear this.

"She must of got injured when we found her." A voice said. "But we should wait for her to wake up." I did sound like Gibby the Gibson from the show with my brother…brother…BROTHER! Those giant monkey things have my brother! I wanted to wake up and search for my brother Phil.

My eyes opened but I didn't moan, I was some what tired. I looked around and saw a blue monkey, yellow/golden monkey, green monkey that is touching the chemicals, red monkey annoying blue monkey, silver monkey that is beside the human boy. I tried to sit up but noticed the needle and screamed as pulling it out and throwing them on the ground, I hated needles since I had them first time and I would run away from the needles. Everyone quickly looked at me as they came over; I looked at them as giving the 'what?' look, silver monkey as I really know who that is and I got off the table and hugged him tightly not caring that everyone was shocked.

"Erm…can you let go of me?" Silver monkey Antauri asked me. I smiled as let go of Antauri. "I can't believe it that me actually meeting you, Antauri" I spoke making everyone else blink. Sprx walked next to Antauri. "How do you know about Antauri?" he asked me. I looked at Sprx and banged him on the head. "Shut up Sparky, you just play video games all the time while Antauri and I were mediating together and were talking together!" I shouted at Sprx.

Gibson looked at me. "So you two meet each other in mediating void?" Antauri and I nodded as I was about to say something Otto interrupted me. "Hey guys look at that girl's tail!" I looked behind me and I saw pink long tail that matched my long pink hair, I looked at the team and sighed. Chiro spoke after that. "What is your name? We can't call you a girl can't we?" he said. I smiled and spoke." Well Chiro…my name is Debbie Primate, I'm 16 years old but my body don't age so I look like 13 years old as you see…" Gibson nodded. "Alright Debbie I would need to test you and find out about the DNA and genes. I looked down a bit then spoke, "But you will not do the needles because if so you will have to do down by force." I said. "I don't like needles and never will."

**15 minutes later…**

Gibson was looking at the screen as I had a needle then he looked at me as well as the team. "Hmm…the Dark One Worm has affected everyone in Earth as giant monkeys as the DNA is in you Debbie." Gibson said. "Another thing…I found something else in your DNA." I looked at him. "Like what Gibby?" I said one eyebrows rising. Gibson. "Don't call me that and it seems you have the power primate in you, it is very strong too."

I looked at Gibson with shocked as I heard that I have a power primate and very powerful one too. "I have a Power Primate like Chiro and Antauri?" I asked as Gibson nodded. "Cool…I wonder what have happened to me when that stupid giant monkey thing grabbed me and the green light came from my hand and hurt the giant monkey thing badly…" then something clicked my mind….it was about her brother Phil. "We have to help my brother he's in danger!" I shouted. "Those things took my brother away! Please help me get my brother back!"

The team nodded as Chiro put his hand on my shoulder. "We will find your brother." I smiled and hugged Chiro then I spoke. "After that I would want to help you destroy the Dark One Worm and help you safe the universe." I said. "I would know what to do and help everyone."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Me: Wow I HAVE POWER PRIMATE!!

Antauri: Debbie…calm down….

Me: Aww why?

Sprx: Because you sound like Kid when he's hyper

Chiro: SPRX!

Me: AM NOT!!!

Sprx: Are too!

Me and Chiro: Nova…LETS KILL THAT RED MONKEY!!

Nova: OK! *then me, Chiro and Nova went chasing Sprx around*

Sprx: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!


End file.
